A renewal of our program directed toward the synthesis of potential antibiotics is sought. We hope to achieve the total synthesis and chemical characterization of pre-tyrosine, the immediate precursor of the aromatic amino acids, phenylalanine and tyrosine. This is a logical extension of our work in the prephenate field which would enable us to probe relationship of structural modifications and aromatase enzymic recognition in detail. A related program involves the synthesis of L-Dopa from glutamate in a fashion which preserves the optical integrity of the S-amino and chiral center. Analogs of prephenate and pretyrosine will be synthesized. Two new total synthesis efforts are envisioned. The first deals with the gram negative antibiotic, bicyclomycin. The other addresses the interesting quinonoid antibiotic naphthyridinomycin.